Open Your Mind
by UnderstandMe
Summary: With tensions rising in their sixth year Harry is convinced Draco is up to something, but will he discover the truth about their past? Slash M/M sex *Sequel to Open Your Eyes*
1. Chapter 1

Green eyes shot open, shooting into a sitting position he gulped and gasped for air, he was covered in a cold sweat and his heart was beating with such force it felt as though it would burst from his chest. Taking in huge gulps of air he slowly managed to regain his breath, he had to blink a few times to remember where he was, brushing a shaky hand through his soaking hair he silently cursed himself.

"Are you alright mate?"

Harry jumped at the voice of his best friend, "Merlin, Ron you scared me." He mumbled as he tried desperately to calm down.

Ronald Weasley was sitting in the bed opposite him with a concerned look on his clearly tired face. "Sorry but you were moaning in your sleep again and then you just shot up, I was worried."

Having finally controlled his breathing and shaking hands, Harry ran his fingers over his forehead trying to get the dream out of his mind. "It's nothing to worry about." He lied as he bowed his head and continued to massage his temples.

"Were you dreaming about _him_?" Ron asked in a worried tone.

Harry's head shot up so quickly he could have sworn he felt his neck crack. His mind began to race; surely Ron wasn't talking about the person he was thinking of, "who?"

"Who?" Ron looked completely bewildered by Harry's reaction. "Who do you think you bloody idiot? You-Know-Who!"

Relief quickly washed over Harry, of course Ron was talking about Voldemort there would have been no way he could have guessed or could have known about the person Harry was really dreaming about. "Yeah it was him, I….." He paused trying to think of a quick lie, "I think he is planning something but I woke up before I could even get an idea of what it was."

"Planning? That doesn't sound good Harry you better tell someone." Ron now looked more alert and the panic was clear to hear in his voice.

Feeling slightly guilty by the panic he caused, Harry said in a very calm voice. "No Ron I'm not meant to be letting him in anymore remember? I can't tell anyone and neither can you, especially Hermione."

"But if he is planning something…"

"Look, he is always planning things and I don't even know what it is so until I do there is no need to worry is there?" Harry cut Ron off; he wanted this conversation to end as quickly as possible.

Ron looked at Harry for a few moments, obviously debating what to say, after a while he finally spoke. "Ok you're right, but just be careful, I mean you remember what happened in June."

Harry gave an involuntary shudder at these words. Yes he remembered, how could he ever forget? Not only was he possessed by Voldemort but he had lost his only family member still alive and it was his fault that Series was killed. Taking a deep breath he pushed these thoughts away.

"He won't try that again."

"How do you know that?" Ron's brow furrowed as he asked the question.

Letting out an exasperated sigh, Harry willed himself not to get angry. "Voldemort couldn't stand to be in my mind because I feel love; it's a simple as that. He wants to distance himself from me. I've told you that like a hundred times already."

"Alright then, sorry for being worried." Ron muttered indignantly.

Harry fought the temptation to roll his eyes, "look let's just forget about it." Feeling the tension he said the first thing that came to his head, "I'm looking forward to going to Diagon Alley tomorrow, it's going to be great seeing Fred and George's joke shop."

The mention of the joke shop was more than enough to raise Ron's mood and a huge grin broke out across his face. "I know I am going to get so many things at it, I mean I am their brother so no doubt they will give me a discount, if not let me have something for free."

Harry lay back down in the bed, running his hands over his face he closed his eyes again and spoke in a whisper, "I'm sure they will. I'm going to go back to sleep, I think we will need to be alert for tomorrow."

He heard Ron mumble something in response but couldn't make it out and he decided he didn't really care what his best friend had just said so he stayed silent. It didn't take long until he could hear Ron snoring softly, in truth he knew he wouldn't be able to get back to sleep for a while as he had a million and one things flying around his mind. Rolling onto his side he stared into the darkness, so many things had happened in the past few months that it was a wonder he was still sane. Being tortured by that evil toad faced woman Umbridge, the battle at the Ministry, the death of his Godfather and what disturbed and worried him the most was the dream.

Letting out a long sigh he tried to push the dream out of his thoughts but it wouldn't go away and now it was the only thing he could think about. It was the same dream every time and he dreamt it at least once every other night, if not every night. It felt so real he could physically feel everything that was happening in it, he could feel those hands on him; feel them run down his back. Shaking his head he refused to think about that aspect of the dream, but everything was so real not only the touches but the smells, the atmosphere and the look in those eyes.

Cursing himself Harry rolled onto his back and threw his hands over his face, he hated this stupid dream and he just couldn't understand why he was even having it. The whole thing felt so real that he could have sworn it wasn't a dream; it was so real it almost seemed like a memory.

* * *

The next day Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione made their way into the joke shop with great enthusiasm, it was the only place in all of Diagon Alley that was actually full of people enjoying themselves and having a laugh. They had been accompanied not only be Mr and Mrs Weasley but by two Auror's from the Ministry of Magic, no doubt they had the extra protection because of Harry. The group of friends split up as they looked around the shop.

Harry, who had bumped into Fred and George, managed to get a free Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder. Though he wasn't entirely sure what he would use it for, he wasn't going to turn down a free gift from the twins and happily stuffed it inside his pocket as he continued to look around the massive joke shop. Looking around he noticed Ron auguring with his older brothers and Harry could only assume that they weren't going to give him a discount like he thought they would. Harry noticed a girl staring at Ron with a strange look on her face and quickly realised it was Lavender brown, smirking to himself he shook his head and continued to walk around.

"Harry!" Hermione came bounding up to him and grabbed him around the arm, pulling him towards the shop window she pointed out into the Alley. "Look its Malfoy, doesn't he look like he is up to something?"

Harry didn't speak, he couldn't speak. He didn't register exactly what she had said, his eyes landed upon blonde hair and he couldn't move after that. His breathing became shallow and his mouth instantly went dry. Malfoy looked around the Alley for a few seconds, apparently wanting to make sure no one was following him, when he seemed to think it was safe he quickly slipped down Knockturn Alley and out of sight. Even though Malfoy had disappeared Harry still stared dumbstruck at the spot the older boy had been standing.

It wasn't until Hermione shook his shoulder did he finally take his eyes off the spot and look at her. "Harry are you ok?" She eyed him up and down.

Shaking his head he finally gained control of his body, "I'm sorry what were you saying?"

"Did you not see Malfoy practically run down Knockturn Alley by himself?" She placed her hands on her hips, she was clearly agitated

"Did he?" Harry asked confused, didn't even notice what had happened; the second his eyes landed on the blonde haired boy he lost all his senses.

"Yes he did, Harry you were staring right at him!" Hermione's voice rose higher than normal and her eyes were wide with concern, "look you said earlier in the week you had your suspicions about Malfoy since his father went to Azkaban and him going down there by himself seems suspicious to me."

The truth was that Harry only said that about Malfoy so he had a reason to bring him up in conversation, but the more he thought about it the more it made sense that Malfoy had become a death eater or something along those lines now that his father had been thrown in Azkaban. Despite his insides screaming at him not to, he knew that had had to follow Malfoy and see exactly what he was up to.

"Ok, go and get Ron and meet me at the front door, you are right we need to follow him and see what he is up to." Harry said in a very quiet voice to make sure no one heard them.

"But we aren't meant to leave here without our supervisors." Hermione looked around for the Weasleys and Auror's.

Harry rolled his eyes and grabbed her shoulders, "Hermione if he is doing something for Voldemort then we need to know, he might be planning to bring something into Hogwarts and then we will all be in danger."

Hermione bit her bottom lip before sighing, "oh, ok then. We better hurry though, come on." Hermione ran off to find Ron.

Harry took a deep breath and made his way for the entrance. His heart was pounding hard in his ears and his legs felt like jelly as he walked. He couldn't believe he was about to follow the boy he had been dreaming about for months.

.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco stormed down Knockturn Alley as quickly as possible, he had no idea how long it would be until his mother came looking for him so he had to get this done without any interruptions. Felling eyes on him he stopped, turning around, he looking down the Alley with his grey eyes narrowed, he could have sworn there had been someone behind him but there didn't appear to be anyone. Shrugging he continued towards his destination, keeping his hands inside his pockets and his head bowed low, he didn't want anyone to talk to him or even recognize him. Smirking to himself he knew that was impossible, how could anyone not recognize him with his silver blonde hair, pale face and pointed chin; he was the exact double of his father and that made his stomach sink.

The fact was he hated his father; yes it appeared to the Wizarding World that he was devastated his father was in Azkaban and that he wanted revenge on Potter because it was his fault Lucius was now in prison. The truth was, however, that he was glad his father was no longer around, he finally felt like he was in control, he no longer had to do what his father told him and he didn't have to worry about him anymore. Draco was no idiot, he knew his father had angered Voldemort many times in the past few years and now that he was in Azkaban he was, for the time being, safe from The Dark Lord's punishment. Though this did mean that Draco was now in the firing line of Voldemort's anger and that was the reason why he was practically running down Knockturn Alley. Stopping outside Borgin and Burkes he took one more look up and down the Alley, convinced that he had not been followed he forced a nasty smile on his pale face before entering the shop.

Unknown to Draco, he had indeed been followed. Harry, Ron and Hermione now stood at the entrance to Borgin and Burkes, listening to his entire conversation. Harry, who always carried his invisibility cloak with him, had made the others hide under it with him as they crouched low to the door listening.

"Why are we following him?" Ron asked leaning his ear against the door.

"He is up to something, why else would he come here by himself?" Harry whispered as he too tried to hear.

"It's a creepy shop, and he's a creepy bloke." Ron shrugged.

"Shut up." Hermione hissed pressing her ear against the door.

Harry had to strain to hear but from he could make out it seemed that Malfoy was requesting Borgin to keep something on hold for him, something that he apparently really needed. Looking through the key hole he saw Malfoy lift his left sleeve and show his forearm to Borgin, who quickly backed away from the boy with a terrified look on his face. The door suddenly swung open and smacked Harry full force in the face, grabbing hold of his mouth he stopped himself from screaming in pain.

Draco felt the door hit something and looked down for the source. His grey eyes were staring right at Harry who still had his hand over his mouth. Draco raised a bemused eyebrow as he continued to stare, after a few minutes he shrugged and stormed off back towards Diagon Alley. His heart was thumping as he continued to walk, not because of his encounter with Borgin, but because of what happened at the door. He knew what he had whacked with the door and it caused an uneasy pain in his chest, he had hidden under that invisibility cloak in their fourth year, that's how he knew it was Harry.

* * *

"You know why he lifted his left sleeve just as much as I do." Harry growled angrily at his best friends.

The three of them were sitting in a private compartment on the Hogwarts Express. Harry knew from the second he saw Malfoy show his left arm that he was no a death eater, and no one would convince him otherwise. He knew Malfoy was planning something evil and he was going to stop him. He no longer cared about the dreams he had been having, he now felt a deep hatred for Malfoy, more so than he had ever felt before.

Hermione rolled her eyes and said in a very calm manner, "Harry you don't know that for a fact though."

Biting his tongue to stop himself from swearing, Harry willed himself to calm down. "Look his father was a Death Eater, he is obviously angry about what happened to his father so it only makes sense for him to become a Death Eater."

"Well did you see the Dark Mark on him?" Hermione asked folding her arms over her chest.

"No but…"

"Well then," Hermione cut him off before he could finish his sentence. "You only have your suspicions, you don't have any proof."

"What do you think?" Harry rounded on Ron.

Looking like a deer caught in headlights, Ron swallowed the chocolate frog he had been enjoying and shrugged, "I don't know."

"Don't give me that shit, you obviously have an opinion." Harry sneered.

"What would You-Know-Who want with Malfoy, I doubt he would want a sixteen year old boy doing his deeds." Hermione butted in before Ron could answer.

"I wasn't talking to you." Harry barked before turning back to Ron.

Ron gulped before mumbling, "I think Hermione is right, You-Know-Who wouldn't want some sixteen year old, especially a moron like Malfoy, doing his work for him, he wouldn't trust him."

Harry rocked back and forth in his seat before shooting up and grabbing his coat. "I need some air." He snarled before sliding the door open violently and stomping down the carriage of the train.

He was furious, it was Hermione who said to follow Malfoy in the first place and now she wouldn't accept the fact that he was up to something. Harry was no fool, he knew exactly what he saw, there was no other explanation, Malfoy was without a doubt a Death Eater now and he was going to find out what Voldemort had told him to do, no matter what it took. Putting his coat on, he felt something weird in the pocket, lifting it out he saw none other than the Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder. Grinning to himself he decided now was the perfect time to spy on Malfoy, when he was in a private with his stupid friends, no doubt he would trust them enough to tell them about his task.

Throwing his invisibility cloak on he slowly made his way down the train, looking in every compartment until he saw the blonde haired boy. It didn't take long for him to spot Malfoy, he didn't have time to wait for someone to open the compartment door so he could slip in, and he had no idea if anyone would open it at all, so he had to resort to his powder. Looking at the older boy he felt his stomach flip, he knew this was from hatred and disgust, it was Malfoy's fault that Dumbledore's Army had been caught last year by that wicked woman Umbridge, well at least he blamed Malfoy for it and now the older boy was a servant of Voldemort. Harry had to stop him.

Taking a deep breath he threw the darkness powder on the ground, within a second the whole carriage, including all it's compartments, was covered in a thick black cloud making it impossible to see your hand in front of your face. Hearing screams around him Harry knew he had little time before the cloud would disappear, he fumbled at the compartment door unable to open it and he suddenly realised this wasn't the best idea because he couldn't see what he the heck he was doing. His heart pounded hard in his ears as his sweaty hands kept missing the handle and just as the darkness was beginning to fade he managed to open the door, jumping into the compartment he made his way for the railing with the luggage on it.

Harry bumped into something hard and heard Malfoy swear loudly, the cloud had completely disappeared by this stage and just as he climbed onto the railing he noticed his ankle was not covered by the cloak. Covering it quickly he looked down at Malfoy who was staring darkly around the compartment, breathing a sigh of relief Harry was sure nobody saw him. Covering his mouth to stop his breathing being heard he settled down on the railing and listened carefully.

"It must have been some stupid first year playing pranks." Pansy sneered before she sat down.

Malfoy continued to stand until she grabbed his hand and pulled him down onto the seat beside him. Trying to cover his grimace he pulled his hand away from her and folded his arms over his chest in a sulky way.

"Hogwarts, what a pathetic excuse for a school. I think I'd rather throw myself off the Astronomy tower than continue here for another two years." Draco growled, his eyes continued to move around the compartment.

"Well you're stuck here so you may as well deal with it." Blaise smirked at his fellow Slytherin.

Draco raised his eyebrows before he shrugged, "let's just say I don't see myself wasting my time in Charms next year."

"What do you mean by that?" Pansy suddenly sat up and gripped Draco's forearm, she was clearly upset.

Jerking his arm away from her, Draco smiled darkly. "The Dark Lord knows who he can and cannot trust. Perhaps I have something more important to do next year."

Harry felt his heart stop as Malfoy looked up at the exact spot he was hiding, his grey eyes looking into Harry's green ones, they were cold and emotionless and a grim line was set on his lips.

Malfoy didn't say another word about Voldemort for the rest of the train journey and Harry, who was now very uncomfortable, wished more than anything he could go back to his friends and tell them what he heard. The Hogwarts Express came to stop at the Hogsmeade station and the Slytherins were quick to grab their luggage and leave the compartment. All of them apart from Draco who told them to go on while he lingered around his luggage, he had even closed the curtains of the compartment and Harry felt himself getting excited thinking Draco was going to reveal some dark instrument.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Draco shouted pulling his wand out and aiming it Harry.

Falling from the railing Harry lay on the ground in agony, how the hell did Malfoy know where he was? The cloak was pulled from his body and he felt a deep seeded hatred as he stared at the cold grey eyes of Draco Malfoy. Malfoy continued to stare in silence at him, his eyes remaining emotionless but his lower lip quivered slightly and Harry wished more than anything he could move so he could punch this little prick right in the face, but he couldn't move an inch, he was at the older boy's mercy.

Draco looked into those green eyes, he was feeling a hundred different emotions and as much as he didn't want to, he knew he had to act like he hated Harry. His breath was shaky as he stared down, this was the boy he had kissed, the boy he had held, the boy he had made love to, the boy he had fallen in love with, and here he was staring up at him helpless, no doubt filled with hatred and anger. Blinking a few times Draco willed himself not to give away any emotions, he knew Harry despised him and he had to despise Harry, or at least pretend he did.

Forcing an ugly scowl on his face Draco snarled, "You didn't hear anything I didn't want you to Potter. In fact, I'm pretty glad you know because now I know it's going to torment you on your way back to London."

Taking a deep breath he stomped Hard on Harry's face, stopping himself from wincing when he heard the crunch on Harry's nose he smirked darkly. "That was for my father." Throwing the cloak over Harry's now bloody face he added, "Enjoy your trip back to London." Leaving the compartment he couldn't help the horrible pain he felt in the pit of his stomach.

Draco made his way towards the carriages to Hogwarts, jumping on it he allowed his mind to wander and he quickly became lost in thought as he slowly approached the castle. After what felt like a few seconds he found himself stopped by Filch and a couple of Aurors who were looking through his stuff to make sure he had not concealed any dark magical instruments. Folding his arms impatiently he waited for them to finish their pathetic little inspection before he heard Professor Flitwick argue with Harry and Luna for being late.

Spinning around his eyes narrowed dangerously as he saw Harry stare at him, his green eyes burned with loathing and the blood continued to spill from his mangled nose. Draco couldn't be angrier to see Harry standing in front of him; he was so annoyed that he actually felt his fists shake as he held them by his side. He barely registered Filch telling him that his stuff was fine and that he could go into the castle.

Forcing an arrogant smirk on his face he turned shouted at Harry. "Nice face Potter." And forcing a humourless chuckle he made his way into the castle.

The second he turned his back to Harry the smirk dropped, he couldn't help the panic that rose in his chest and stomach. Licking his dry lips he cursed himself for allowing Harry to be found, he wished more than anything Harry was on his way back to London now. The truth was Draco just wanted Harry to be safe, to be away from the danger the school would be in this year. He didn't want Harry to see what he was going to be doing, to see what he would _have_ to do.


	3. Chapter 3

He was back on track, after he had received his O.W.L results he was sure his dream of becoming an Auror was over, but fate had intervened. Harry was not thrilled when he heard that Snape was teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts, in fact he was furious to say the least. However, this did mean that he could now do Potions as Slughorn was happy to take students who received Exceeds Expectations, now Harry could work towards becoming an Auror like he always wanted. Harry hadn't seen much of Malfoy since their run in on the train; this made Harry even more suspicious than usual. Normally Malfoy would go out of his way to find Harry and annoy him but this year he was keeping his distance; it was particularly strange that even when they had class together Malfoy still chose to ignore Harry, he didn't even give him a second look. He was, without a doubt, up to something and Harry was going to find out what.

Harry and Ron made their way towards the first Potions class of the semester; Harry was more than nervous as he walked down the hall. Dumbledore had made it very clear that Harry had to 'let Slughorn collect him' and that meant impressing him. Harry had been hopeless at Potions previously, although he blamed the majority of his failings on Snape, he was still nervous that he wouldn't be good enough to impress Slughorn. Making his way into the room he smiled at Hermione, who beamed happily when she saw her two friends enter, looking around he was more than happy with the students he would be with this year. Well almost all of them, in the corner, looking rather sulky, was none other than Malfoy. The blond rolled his eyes dramatically when he saw Harry enter and his back hunched further.

"Ah Harry, I was worried you wouldn't make it! Come in, come in. I was just about to tell the class what their first task would be." Slughorn's fat face lit up the second he saw Harry, he paid no attention to Ron.

"Actually sir, Neither Ron nor I have the textbooks or equipment; you see we only found out at the start of the term we were able to take potions." Harry explained as he tried to blank Ron's disgruntled groan at being ignored.

Slughorn's face didn't falter; he simply smiled brighter and waved his hand towards the old storage room. "Oh never worry yourself, feel free to take whatever you need from the store, but be quick, I can't hold the lesson just for you."

Harry and Ron hurried into the store, grabbing a cauldron and some vials each, they then looked around for the 'Advanced Potion Making' textbooks. Ron was the first to notice the only two left and made a dive at them, Harry, who wasn't sure why Ron was so eager to grab one, had to hold back his curse when he saw the book he had been left with. It looked ancient! The binding was coming apart, the cover was torn and the paper was turning yellow.

Hearing Ron snigger Harry pushed him. "Shut up you prick." He hissed before he stomped out of the store room and made his way towards the desk Hermione was standing at, making sure to slam his book on the it when he saw the very pleased look on his so-called best friend's face.

"Now, as I was saying." Slughorn looked at Harry for a moment, he seemed annoyed Harry had made so much noise but quickly continued on as if nothing had happened. "This curious potion is none other than Felix Felicis, or otherwise known as…"

"Liquid Luck." Hermione interrupted Slughorn without realising.

Looking rather impressed Slughorn grinned, "Yes Miss Granger, Liquid Luck. One drink of this and all your endeavours will succeed. Well, at least until the effects wear off."

For the first time since the class had started, Malfoy had suddenly stood up straight. His face turning greedy and his grey eyes becoming wide and bright as he eyed the bottle hungrily. This didn't go unnoticed by Harry who was now watching him with a curious eyebrow raised.

"This is what I offer to each of you today. The student who produces the best Draught of Living Death will win this tiny bottle of Felix Felicis. You have one hour, you may begin now." Slughorn announced happily.

There was a mad scramble as everyone practically ran to get the ingredients required. Once he had gathered his needed materials, Harry opened his crappy textbook; he raised a bemused eyebrow when he read on the title page 'This book is the property of the Half Blood Prince.' Cursing under his breath he was now was even more annoyed when he saw that Prince person, that idiotic jerk, had scribbled all over the margins. Finding the right chapter his brow furrowed when he saw the Prince had circled the instructions in the textbook and modified them. Glancing at Hermione he had to hide his smirk when he saw her struggle to cut the beans, her hair was becoming bushier as her face turned a steady shade of red as her frustration grew.

Deciding he had nothing to lose, Harry did as the Prince had instructed and crushed the beans instead of cutting them. To his great and utter astonishment it had worked! He felt his spirits rise as he continued to crush the beans; it seemed this Prince was a genius.

"How did you do that?!" Hermione demanded as she was still attempting to cut her first bean.

"Crush them, don't cut them." Harry explained as he continued to read the instructions scribbled in the margin of the book, he completely ignored the actually textbooks instructions.

"No. No the instructions specifically say to cut." Hermione scowled, ignoring Harry's smug look she continued on with her work.

After an hour of work on their Draught, Slughorn was more than impressed with Harry's potion and promptly named him the winner. Harry had never won anything in Potions, he had always been bottom of the class when Snape was teaching it and he couldn't help the feeling of smugness that quickly took over him, especially when he saw the look on Malfoy's face. Hermione was less than pleased with Harry and continued to berate him for cheating as they made their way for lunch.

"You should have told him about that book being written in. You cheated to win, and you don't even know who this so-called Prince is! I'm telling you Harry, if you have any self-respect you will hand that book in at once." The girl said as she tried to take the book from him once again, Harry then quickly put it in his bag.

"That's not likely; he is top of the class Hermione." Ron chipped in, although he had been annoyed at Harry's book when he found out, he now found the whole situation kind of funny. "He is even better than you." The tall boy teased.

Hermione's face turned a dangerous shade of red and her eyes narrowed. Harry spoke before she could though; he was tired of this conversation. "Look this book came in handy! I stopped Malfoy from getting his hands on the Liquid Luck. Don't you understanding how great that is?"

Harry's smile dropped when Ron and Hermione exchanged an exasperated look with each other. "Harry we need to stage an intervention."

"What are you talking about?" Harry stopped walking and placed his hands on his hips.

"You are obsessed with Malfoy." Ron stated.

Harry's mouth fell agape, he couldn't believe they had just said this to him. "I'm…..I am…" Harry stammered over his words, pursing his lips he willed himself not to curse. "I am not obsessed with Malfoy." He finally said indignantly.

"Yes you are, every night before bed you look at the Marauders Map trying to find Malfoy and see what he is up to and he is all you talk about." Ron folded his arms over his chest and had a sort of apologetic look on his face.

"He is up to something!" Harry practically shouted. When Ron and Hermione rolled their eyes he felt his blood boil. "I'm telling you right now he is up to something, and damn it, I am going to find out what it is!" Harry turned on his heels and marched away from them.

Harry ignored their calls after him, he was too furious to be near them or anyone else for that matter. Stepping outside into the warm air he felt himself calm down as he breathed in the fresh air, his head was spinning with so many questions and he could feel himself unravelling the more he thought about them. He knew Malfoy was up to something this year, he had heard him say it himself, Voldemort was using the boy for something and Harry had to know. Deciding he wasn't hungry the Gryffindor went for a walk through the castle, he needed to clear his head. There was nothing wrong with wanting to know what his enemy was up to, especially now that he knew Malfoy's father was a death eater, a disgraced one at that and there was no doubt Malfoy would want redemption. What the meant, Harry wasn't sure but he was sure that Malfoy was up to something evil, something that could very well lead to Voldemort winning this war.

Harry continued to walk around the castle, making his way onto the seventh floor he stopped dead in his tracks. Leaning against the wall just up the corridor was none other than that sneaky snake Malfoy. Taking a gulp Harry stormed forwards, he was going to find out what this rat was up to if it killed him.

"Malfoy!" He bellowed down the hall as he continued to make his way towards the taller boy.

Draco looked up from the spot on the ground he had been concentrating on. He felt his heart stop and then beat rapidly when Harry came towards him. Blinking back the tears that had been stinging his eyes he stood up straight and he forced his classic Malfoy scowl on his face. "What do you want Potter?"

Much to Draco's surprise Harry had grabbed his robes and pushed him back against the wall, he stifled his hiss of pain when his back hit against the concrete. "Tell me what you are doing." Harry growled through gritted teeth.

"Well, I was just standing here minding my own business." Draco struggled to keep his voice calm, he could feel his legs shaking and his insides squirming as he looked down at the boy he had loved.

"Don't act smart with me you prick, tell me what you are doing for Voldemort." Harry shook Draco's shoulders until the older boy pushed him hard in the chest causing him to stagger backwards.

Rubbing down his robe Draco's eyes turned icy cold, "don't you dare lay you're hands on me again." He spat as he made sure his hair was still immaculate. "Why do you care? So you can act the hero again and catch the 'bad guy'?"

Now that caught Harry off guard. "What? No…No I don't want to act the hero!" Harry stammered for a second. He had no idea why Malfoy would say that to him.

The two regarded each other for a few seconds before Draco shrugged, "so you don't like what the Wizarding World expects of you either?" His voice was alarmingly soft.

Harry didn't say anything back, he couldn't say anything back. This was the first time Malfoy had ever said anything like this to him, it wasn't an insult and it wasn't some snide remark. It was an honest question, a question Harry didn't know the answer to.

"Funny, I always assumed you loved being the Chosen One." Draco remarked casually when Harry didn't answer him.

"Yeah, well, you don't really know anything about me, do you?" Harry snarled.

That hurt. That hurt Draco more than anything else Harry could possible ever say to him. "No I suppose I don't." Draco mumbled as he looked down at the ground, pain shot through his stomach and chest.

"And what do you mean by 'either'? What does the Wizarding World expect of you?"

A sad smile played on Draco's lips, he had to remain strong, and he couldn't let Harry see him upset. "I'm the son of a known death eater. I think it's very clear what everyone expects of me."

A strange sort of tension filled the air between them, it was a tension Harry had never felt before but it made his insides squirm uncomfortably. "Tell me what you are doing Malfoy, I mean it." Harry pulled out his wand. He was getting sick and tired of this.

"Or you will do what?" The blond raised his eyebrows challengingly.

Harry wasn't going to hex him and Draco knew it, he could tell by the look in his hate filled green eyes. "I will find out what you are doing."

A conceded smile took over Draco's face and he finally took a step towards the smaller boy. "Oh yes you will. So will everyone else in this school. But not until I have done it."

"Done what?" Harry's voice trembled as Malfoy moved closer towards him.

"You'll see, all in good time." Draco whispered, he was now mere inches away from Harry. The last time he was this close to him, he had kissed him. Shaking his head he pushed those thoughts away, he couldn't afford to think like that anymore. He had to make sure Harry kept away from him, he couldn't trust himself around the younger boy. He was doing all of this for Harry after all, not that the other boy would ever find out.

Harry noticed that Malfoy was not looking at him directly in the eyes, he was looking a little to the left, as if he were afraid to meet his gaze. Harry was suddenly grabbed by his jumper and pulled forward, they were nose to nose and the tension was becoming too much to bare.

"Here's a bit of advice, direct from me to you." Draco's voice was low and dangerous; his eyes never met Harry's. "If you know what's good for you. You will stay the_ fuck _away from me."

He dropped Harry's jumper and stormed off. His mouth was bone dry, his arms and legs were shaking so badly he was amazed he could walk and his head was splitting with pain. It was his heart which caused him the most pain though; it ached with sorrow and regret as he continued to walk away from the younger boy. As much as he wanted to let Harry know everything, he knew he couldn't, it wouldn't be safe for him and it definitely wouldn't be safe for Harry. He loved the younger boy too much to put him in anymore danger and that was why he had to keep everything a secret, no matter how much it killed him.


End file.
